Heroes Behind the Scenes (SYOC)
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Everyone knows the heroes. They save lives, fight against evil, and keep order. But heroes don't stand alone. Behind them, forgotten by many and working behind the scenes, is the support course.
1. Prologue

**Warning: This chapter contains bug descriptions. Sorry for the mental image. OTL**

Sounds of rustling paper filled the tidy office room. The air was freezing cold, yet it did not seem to bother the old man sitting by the table. There was a cup of hot tea by his side, and in his hands was a pile of printed documents.

His secretary stood in front of him, waiting impatiently as he read. From time to time he would restlessly glance at the clock.

Twenty minutes had already passed since he handed that document to the principal. Twenty minutes of doing nothing but standing there in complete silence. The principal had always been slow at reading – the previous secretary told him before he resigned – but he didn't expect him to be this slow.

After an additional ten minutes, the old man finally moved. He stroked his long white beard thoughtfully as he nodded to himself, seemingly pleased.

"I see... I see..." He drawled, "We have quite a lot of promising talents this year."

"Especially this boy." He said, pointing to the paper at the front. "'_Created three devices in the shape of bugs. Looked very realistic_.' I'm rather curious. Did they really look like bugs?"

"... Yes, sir." The secretary's face turned pale. "... Two people fainted during the exam because of them."

"Oh? Fascinating." The principal nodded. "To make three gadgets with such detail within just an hour… and bugs, no less… This is quite the talent. I can see why he's ranked first."

"Tell me," He spoke, a twinkle in his eyes, "How realistic did it look from a score of one to ten?"

The secretary didn't want to continue this topic. He started coughing.

"What about your decision, Sir?"

"Ah. Right."

The principal pondered over it for a moment. He slowly separated several stacks of papers from one another and handed half of it back to the young man.

"These twenty people. They pass." He declared.

"As you wish, Sir." The secretary bowed. He turned to leave with the documents in hand.

"Oh, Mokuji?" The old man suddenly called out. "I want a refill."

"Yes, Sir."

"With extra sugar. This one's too bitter."

"... Please remember your high sugar levels, Sir."

"Hmm. You are quite right." He stroked his beard. "Never mind then. Just refill."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

"Yocchan! Yocchan!"

"It's _Yotsuba_, Renjou." A short boy corrected the taller one with distaste.

"Yocchan, we passed the entrance exams!" The brown-haired boy ignored him as he playfully ruffled his friend's bright yellow hair. "Damn, I thought for sure you were going to fail there when that proctor fainted. Nearly took ten years off my life, I tell you!"

"They wouldn't be that shallow." The boy huffed, shoving his hand away from him. "I had no idea he was so terrified of caterpillars."

"I don't think it even matters anymore if they do." His friend smiled nervously.

Yukibara Academy, the high school they registered to, was best known for its support course, similar to UA's hero course. It boasted of the finest and most complete facilities, and was mostly taught by the top ranks of support. It was also known for its joint course studies, especially between the support and hero course. From time to time, both courses would join together for practical classes. The school focused more on teamwork than anything.

However, it didn't mean that they neglected solo work. Every student was expected to make their own equipment by themselves. Although it was fine to discuss ideas or work on collaboration projects in their free time, they were prohibited during exams.

Entrance exams for the support course were especially cruel, and it changes every year.

This year, the children had to make at least two perfected devices in the mere time span of an hour using materials provided by the school. Never mind the fact that just creating one can be incredibly taxing, some of the materials were things they've never even seen before, and a few of them had broken engines.

But the especially cruel part was the fact that not everyone who passed would be taken in.

Usually, every year Yukibara would only accept twenty students in their support course.

So, when they said to make at least two devices, they meant more than that. They had to impress the exam proctors.

And to make matters worse, if you accidentally broke what you're making, you'll instantly be disqualified. So they couldn't rush. But making three gadgets in an hour without rushing? That's impossible. This exam tested their ability to work with speed and precision while remaining calm in the face of a chaotic situation.

Out of all two-hundred people who took the exam, only forty passed. And that forty people were cut into half. Their acceptance rate was ridiculous.

It was to the point that Yotsuba wondered whether Yukibara wasn't known for their entrance exams instead.

When that proctor suddenly fainted after seeing Yotsuba's first creation, the Caterpillar Scissors, Renjou was afraid that his friend would be thrown out.

Worse, he just had to test that _thing_ on a _leaf_.

He already warned him not to create anything strange, but did that brat listen? No. Instead, he just had to make them look like bugs. _Bugs_, dammit. Complete with those wriggly legs people hate so much. With their antennas. And their small compound eyes.

He almost thought he literally brought live ones. The only thing that made him believe they weren't was their size. But honestly? He'd rather look at real bugs than _those_.

How he managed to make them in one hour, he had no idea.

Renjou waited as Yotsuba tidied his things back into his bag and stood up. The short boy slung his bag over his shoulders and rummaged for something in his pocket.

"Where did you say we were going to today?" He asked, fiddling over a small remote he took out. The red-rimmed glasses he was wearing suddenly turned dark, and his fingers swiftly pressed a few small buttons on the remote.

"Yocchan, did you..." Renjou was anxious.

Yotsuba smiled darkly, but neither confirmed it.

Seeing a familiar sparrow suddenly flying into the now empty classroom, the brown-haired boy wanted to cry.

"Yocchan! You're no fun!"

"I'm not falling for the same trick twice, damn you!"

"Come on! We lack people! And this is for our graduation!"

"_Hell no_! Go find another Queen of Hearts somewhere!"

Two more months before Yukibara's Entrance Ceremony...

* * *

**Welcome! This is a support course SYOC, set 3 years BEFORE the start of BnHA. Thus, they are in an era of peace! There will definitely still be villains here, but they probably won't be making national scale problems like the League of Villains, and I'm still not sure if I'll even be opening villain submissions. Right now it seems pretty unlikely. The children here will mostly work behind the scenes anyway.**

**Rules and Guidelines! **

1\. Send it via PM ONLY with the title format of: Name (First name, last name) - Gender - Quirk

2\. I can't stress this enough. Note that they will be in the SUPPORT course. Not the HERO course.

3\. Please fill these with DETAIL. I'm sure you're already aware of this if you've seen the other SYOCs. If you have problems writing the personality section, here are some tips: write the adjective and describe how they act in that way. Continue until you're unable to think of anymore descriptions for them.

For example:

Yotsuba gets angry and provoked easily, specifically when someone points out his height or calls him adorable. He is especially annoyed with the latter. Other than that, he can have normal conversations with people.

Like that. If you want to go further in depth than this, that's okay as well. Note that this example is only for the "anger" aspect of his personality. His personality is not only this.

Just mind your descriptions and try NOT to make them contradictory. Saying that your OC is cold and distant but friendly is my exact description of being contradictory. And no, being friendly to friends does NOT count as not being contradictory. If that's what you mean, then you might want to explain them as being "awkward around new people" or "quiet" instead.

This is why those explanations of how they act are important. We might not understand if you just give us their adjectives and get on with life. So PLEASE don't be lazy to explain. OTL

If you want, you can even write down short scenes for them.

4\. Don't send an OC that you already sent to a different SYOC. I'm pretty sure this is the first support course SYOC in this fandom. I can clearly see if you're being lazy. *intense stare*

5\. Deadline of submissions will be on March 29th. This is not first come first serve. I will only start accepting then, so don't rush.

However, I might accept your OC before the deadline is over IF your OC is written extremely well. So write them properly, y'all. I don't need 20 pages of content, I just need clarity.

How do you check if your OC has enough clarity? Imagine yourselves as someone who has completely no idea of the character you sent except for the info you wrote in there. If you're able to write different kinds of situations based on what you sent to me without worrying if the writer will make a mistake writing them, then you're good.

As an example, can YOU write a proper scene where the OC is going on an outing with friends with basically only "has anger issues" as their personality description, and especially with no other personality whatsoever?

Well, let me tell you how that will go.

Yotsuba stared angrily at the ice cream stand that stood before him.

"I HATE this ice cream truck." he declared furiously, glaring at the poor vendor with hateful eyes. "It makes me angry!!"

Annoyed, he turned his gaze away only to end up resting his eyes on a boutique store.

"I HATE that store too!" he pointed while glaring daggers at it.

Renjou uneasily looked back and forth at him and the crowd surrounding them.

"Um… Er… Why?"

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY HATRED!" he shrieked. "Of course, that's because looking at it makes me angry too!!"

Yeeeah…

But well, if you actually want to make an OC with this kind of personality on purpose, I welcome them with open arms uwu

If you need any other explanation, please don't be afraid to ask me. I don't bite ouo/

The form in this chapter has been erased and is now in my profile.


	2. First Day of School

Renjou pressed on the door bell next to a large gate.

Today was finally the opening ceremony they've been waiting for. Right now, he was waiting for his childhood friend to show up.

Yotsuba, contrary to what he might seem to be like, was a tardy student. Renjou was the one who always came by to drag him out, but the former was the one actually elected as student council president in their middle school, while the latter became the secretary.

But Renjou had no complaints. After all, _he_ was the one who gathered his friend's supporters. It was common knowledge within their school that the pair would often pit the other into getting the most troublesome jobs, and so far Renjou was winning.

It was quite a sight for the students. Both candidates had recommended each other instead of themselves before the election day. And the first thing Yotsuba decided to say in his speech after he won was: "Screw you all".

Fortunately, he managed his president role very well despite his constant angry mutterings.

They had a very interesting friendship.

It didn't take long for the gates to open. Renjou walked inside like he owned the place, passing through a large fountain decorating the entrance and into a large mansion.

Different from him, Yotsuba's family was stinking rich. Their houses were next to each other, but the fact that the other's house took up at least three houses — including the gardens — worth of space showed a big contrast between their families.

Despite that, Renjou didn't envy his friend a single bit.

Unlike Renjou, Yotsuba's parents worked overseas and only returned twice a year. Moreover, he was also an only child, different from him who had two other siblings.

In that large mansion, Yotsuba lived there by himself, along with several workers and the head butler, who was already old.

When he got into the lobby, Renjou was surprised to see the boy already in uniform, leaving from the dining room with the head butler following behind.

"Did you fall down from the bed today or something? You're actually early for once." He mused.

Yotsuba glared at him, but didn't deny it, telling him that he had indeed fallen down from the bed that morning. This friend of his didn't know how to lie.

"Two days ago, I taught Azuma a bit about gadgets." He said as he walked to the shoe rack and took his pair of shoes. "He made an alarm clock."

"Aaaaah." Renjou immediately understood, nodding approvingly at the old butler, who chuckled.

"You're already in high school, Young Master. You can't always be late." Azuma spoke up, shaking his head before he turned towards the other young man. "I truly am grateful to you, Master Renjou. If not for you, surely the young master would keep missing his classes."

"Oh, no no. You had it tougher than me, Sir, having to take care of this troublesome brat every single day." Renjou replied as he gave him a pitying look.

"I'm still here!" Yotsuba snapped.

"I know." He grinned.

Azuma chuckled amusedly at the bickering pair as they began to leave the mansion. Then, he closed the door.

* * *

Yukibara Academy was known to be extravagant, but they never thought that it would be this extreme.

When they passed the intricately made school gates, made of white metal, a passage way immediately greeted them. It was a bridge of white wood decorated by green plants and blue flowers, roses, in a tunnel-like manner. On the left and right sides were water, surrounding the school like an island.

The school building itself was huge, its walls white while the roof was blue. The school logo, a blue rose with two small leaves sticking out of it, was carved on the top center side of the school. The glass windows on the building reflected the surrounding scenery, none of them see through. It looked like a combination of modern and victorian.

On first sight, people would've thought that this was a private school meant for the rich. But instead of admiring it like the others, Yotsuba found it strange instead.

Passing the bridge, Yotsuba did a few light knocks on the handrail. It made a suprisingly airy sound, just like he expected.

'_Cheap wood_.' He noted. '_They must've coated this in something_.'

To confirm his suspicions, he also did a few taps on the wooden planks using his foot. It felt a bit too hard for wood, nor did it make a natural sound wood would usually make.

'... _Normal ground_.' He deadpanned. '_This is high level painting_.'

The other students walking near them on the wide 'bridge' didn't notice him, still marvelling at the school's magnificent appearance.

Gazing at the building, he mentally shook his head.

'_What a scam_.'

* * *

When they reached the school building, the opening ceremony had yet to begin, so they decided to go check where their classes were at the announcement board near the teacher's office.

Surprisingly for Yotsuba, the school interior looked well kept. He wondered if they had decided to focus on the inside of the building rather than the outside to keep the expenses to a minimum. The floor was squeaky clean, sparkling from the light, and the walls had no single crack.

While the blonde-haired boy was observing their surroundings, his friend suddenly poked his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Yocchan! Your name is right at the top!" Renjou exclaimed, pointing at his name on the board.

Yotsuba narrowed his eyes.

"So?"

"Don't you know? The names here are written in order depending on the points you got during the entrance exam. That means you ranked first!"

"Huh." He paused, staring at his name. "That's funny. Didn't I make those two proctors faint before?"

For some reason, Yotsuba had a very ominous feeling about this school.

"Maybe this means they saw your talent! I'm glad for you, Yocchan!" His friend grinned.

He didn't feel glad the least bit.

"Oh, this person..." The brown-haired boy suddenly mumbled, pointing at a name directly below Yotsuba's. "'Runa Karuizawa'... She's a famous one, that girl."

"You know her?"

"As expected, you didn't see the news at all, did you?" Renjou shook his head. "Around a year ago, some villains attacked a local pharmacy. Fortunately, the heroes managed to subdue them quickly, but one of the villains had a poison gas quirk, and the people inside were affected by it. It was her who saved them. There were different kinds of opinions running around in the media, mostly about her being too reckless. Regardless, she did manage to save them and there were no accidents in the end." he explained, smirking. "I think you'll have a good rival this time."

"Rival?" Yotsuba snorted. "I never tried to compete with anyone. You guys were the ones spreading weird rumors about me. Speaking of that, I still remember that one time you told everyone that I'll be giving ten thousand yen to anyone who hugged me."

"Ah, yes. That one was hilarious."

"_Akatsuka_..."

"What's that? I think that's the bell ringing! To the auditorium!"

"I'm not deaf! What bell?! Come back here, damn you-!!"

They ended up getting scolded by a teacher after Renjou crashed into a pillar.

* * *

In the auditorium, he and Renjou went to sit at the back row. The seating area they were in was reserved for the support and hero course. Their potential classmates were there, but they were all scattered and they had no way to find out who was in which course. Since they were going to meet them all later anyway, they didn't mind it too much.

But Yotsuba couldn't keep his eyes off a certain something sitting a few seats in front of them. Like him, Renjou was doing the same.

There, sitting in front of them with its metallic glory, was a dark green humanoid shaped robot. It was wearing their school uniform, sitting there just like a normal student.

"That must be his quirk, right? I don't think the teachers would let him wear that if it was a costume." Renjou whispered quietly.

"Most likely. So... a mutant?" Yotsuba remarked.

"Damn. That's such a cool quirk."

Yotsuba blankly stared at his friend, whose eyes were beginning to sparkle.

Just a while ago, he was hyping at him from seeing a fellow student with dragon-like wings and had a similar reaction. Said student was sitting right beside him. Luckily, Renjou hadn't noticed, or else he'd start making a scene.

He was sitting right in the middle, damn it.

He hoped that those two were both in the hero course. He wouldn't be able to handle his friend's insanity if they weren't. If that happens, his school life would be hell. Renjou was already crazy enough as he was now.

He didn't have time to dwell on it. Shortly after they sat down, the principal came up on stage with his arms crossed behind his back.

The old man took his sweet time walking up the steps, reaching the pedestal and tapped onto the mike a few times to check if it was working. He coughed a few times, then spoke.

"_Good morning, students. I am your principal, Terauchi Ita. I congratulate you all for passing the entrance exams. Welcome to Yukibara High_."

Claps began to reverberate throughout the room.

"_Now, at this moment I'm supposed to be giving a speech... but my back will start aching if I stay here for that long. So, I had my speech recorded instead. Sir Omoda, if you please_..."

Yotsuba stared in disbelief as he watched a teacher actually bring out a screen projector to the stage. Before long, a large screen suddenly appeared and played out a video of the principal's speech.

In that video, the principal looked younger than he was now. He suspected that the principal had been showing this video for at least ten years.

Meanwhile, while the video was playing, the principal had the mind to sip tea as he sat aside on a seat they prepared.

(_"In this school... We highly appreciate freedom, within certain limits, and friendship! We accept differences, and support variety. For the support course! If, your ideas of support are different from the others... do it! We do not mind it at all! On the contrary, what you have thought of might be exactly what the world now needs! For the hero course! If..._ ")

Yotsuba stared at the video and glanced at the old principal on stage, who was already dozing off with his head swaying back and forth. The contrast between the spirited principal in the video and the principal now was terrifying.

Glancing around, he saw that several of the students were watching the speech seriously, including Renjou, while the rest took out their phones and were ignoring it entirely.

Sighing, he sat back and decided to watch the video, just in case if there would be anything important later on.

* * *

"Oh, hell no."

Yotsuba began to feel faint. Sitting next to each other on the right side of the class were those two students: the robot and the one with wings.

He could practically see his friend's sparkling aura, despite it not really happening.

"They're here! They're here! Yocchan, this is great!" Renjou grinned as his hands turned into raised fists in excitement. "This is gonna be an awesome class! I can feel it!"

The blonde-haired boy didn't respond. He was busy stressing over the rest of their classmates.

There was a boy with cat ears and a tail patting a metallic animal resembling a leopard. The animal was purring against him, blocking the way between the two desks.

At the corner of the room was complete darkness, hiding whatever it is within it.

In the middle of the class, four students were chatting.

"– and so, I impulsively just had to say... 'YEET, SUCKERS!'" A blonde girl on a wheelchair exclaimed aloud as she fist pumped the air.

"Yeet! YEET! Damn it! I wanted to see that!" A red-haired girl was laughing hysterically, repeatedly hitting the table.

"Must'a been quite a sight! Oh, were they okay tho'?" A chubby boy asked, rubbing his chin that had a thin beard covering most of his face.

"That sounds dangerous." A curly black-haired boy chuckled. "But it seems you guys had fun."

"Oh, we sure di— Hey! New people!" The wheelchair girl said, driving her chair to the door as she stopped right before the two boys, her ponytail whipping along due to her speed. "Whassup!" She waved her hand. "You guys took pretty long. Seen the rest of our classmates out there?"

Seeing that his friend was still mumbling incoherent words with a pale face, Renjou turned back to the girl before them and brightly smiled, undoubtedly in a good mood.

"Nah, we didn't. They haven't arrived yet?" He asked.

"Yuppers! There's only the eight of us so far. Ten, if we count the both of you!" She grinned as she slightly tilted her head, doing a horizontal peace sign next to her face. "So what's up with your friend over there?"

"Aaahhh, he's..." He trailed off for a second. "... just lost his pet cat. Don't mind him."

The boy with the leopard suddenly looked up and gazed at Yotsuba with sympathetic eyes.

"I have no cat." Yotsuba hissed.

The cat boy paused, returning back to playing with his leopard.

"Details, details." Renjou shook him off. "Say, which tables are still empty so far?"

* * *

It took a while before the rest of the class were filled in.

Yotsuba and Renjou sat right behind the robot and the winged student, courtesy of Renjou.

It didn't take long for their homeroom teacher to arrive. But at the moment she was still stuck at the door way, talking to someone who was quite obviously her husband.

"Dear, your class is still waiting for you." The woman helplessly said, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "We'll continue at lunch break, alright?"

"Class can wait. You're more important." They heard someone say, unable to see who it was since their teacher was blocking the way. "But fine... I'll see you at lunch."

'_Damn it. An idiot couple_.' Yotsuba deadpanned.

They could barely see a hand lightly flicking the woman's forehead before hearing footsteps walking away. The purple-haired woman coughed a few times to get rid of the blush on her face, then turned to the class.

"Sorry for that..." She shyly smiled. "I'm Kikuta Seo. I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. Since this is just our first day... I was thinking of choosing our class representative first, along with the vice. You guys already got acquainted while I was away, yes?"

There were cumulative nods, while others voiced out their confirmations. A few made teasing gestures and winks towards the teacher, causing her to blush again at the reminder that she was terribly late. She began to cough again.

"W... Well! Is there anyone who wants to volunteer?" she asked.

"Teacher!" Renjou raised his hand. "I have the perfect candidate for class prez!"

"Don't you dare..." Yotsuba quietly growled, knowing what was in his mind. The brown-haired boy merely sent him a smug glance as if saying, 'Oh, I dare'.

"I nominate Yocchan!" He declared, standing up to do a dramatic pose with both arms to gesture towards the boy sitting beside him.

"Damn you, Renjou!!" Yotsuba snarled. "Wha– Teacher! My name isn't 'Yocchan'!"

Kikuta didn't seem to mind him as she finished writing 'Yocchan' on the board and turned to face the class once again with a smile.

"Anyone else wants to volunteer? Or nominate someone?" she asked cheerfully.

"Renjou! I nominate Renjou!" Yotsuba clenched his fist tightly.

"Don't vote for me, everyone! Vote for Yocchan, this angry duck!"

"_Now you're asking for a death wish!!_ "

"Oh, he does resemble a duck." A student with messy black hair, sitting in the previously dark corner, nodded to himself.

"HAHAH! He agrees!"

"_Shut up_! Damn it, both of you!!"

"Anyone else wants to volunteer?" The teacher ignored the bickering pair and asked once again after writing 'Renjou' on the white board. "No one? Then, let's begin voting! All in favor of 'Yocchan' raise your hands!"

In the end, Yotsuba became the class president while Renjou became the vice.

* * *

**...****I had too much fun with this. *coughs***

**I still lack OCs, so I'll be prolonging the deadline to April 19th :'D**

**While I wait for the OCs, I'll introduce the current OCs I got slowly. Keep the submissions rolling, y'all!**

**Thanks for reading~**


	3. Week of Stress

Only a week had passed, and Yotsuba was beginning to regret joining this school.

He didn't exactly have high expectations about his classmates. On the contrary, that expectation was already shot down to the lowest level on the very first day.

He could still remember that accursed moment.

* * *

_"__All in favor of Yocchan raise your hands!"_

_Numerous hands instantly shot up. Only a few chose not to do the same._

_"__What__?! Why?!" Yotsuba demanded._

_"Y'all lit, y'all lit." The girl on the wheelchair, Yumi, was grinning from ear to ear as she did a thumbs up. "I support you."_

_"I don't _need_ your support, dammit!"_

_"This. This is precisely why." Runa Karuizawa cackled as she snapped her fingers to point at him with a finger gun, winking. "Just tell me if you need my legal drugs."_

_"_Legal_ drugs?" The boy sitting next to her was shocked._

_"Drugs?" Another boy asked aloud as he narrowed his yellow eyes into a fierce glare._

_"I think she meant medicine, Shakariki." The boy with the mechanic leopard chuckled. He didn't seem to mind the mean look on his seat mate's face._

_"Good luck." Izuna said with an elegant looking smile. Kioshi, sitting behind her, nodded sagely._

_"I would vote, but I don't know you that well enough yet." A black-haired boy sitting next to her, Kenji Sato, calmly said, the back of his index finger placed against his chin in thought. "So I'll trust their judgment."_

_The boy sitting on the left of Yotsuba's seat glanced at the carefree crowd and smiled nervously at him._

_"W... Well..." Haruhito coughed. "I'm sure you'll do just fine!"_

_He said that with a smile so bright, several of them had to cover their eyes._

_And so Yotsuba had to painfully accept the role of class president, while Renjou, bro-fisting the air, happily accepted being vice._

* * *

That was only the first day.

As if his classmates weren't bad enough, even the teachers were the same.

He already lost hope on the principal after their student orientation, but the teachers teaching the classes?

It was a rather fine morning, the next day after he was elected to be class president. And on Crafting class, one of their main subjects.

* * *

_Two men entered the classroom, one dressed in a fine white tux and the other one in casual outing clothes._

_The one in the tux stood with a serious expression in the middle of class. In his hand, he brought a small device._

_He had an aura of charisma in his golden-eyed gaze, one that immediately silenced the classroom's chatter the moment he came in._

_His long glossy silver hair glowed in the light, fluttering even though there was no sign of wind. His eyelashes were long and seemed to sparkle, and he blinked elegantly._

_Then, his pale white lips slowly opened to speak in a voice that they never imagined could be heard among mankind._

_"Geh."_

_._

_._

_._

_Geh?!_

_"He said, 'Today we will build this remote.'" The other man next to him translated as he pushed his glasses upwards._

_The beautiful man gracefully swung his arm towards the door and pressed a button. Before their eyes, a cute stuffed rabbit began hopping adorably into the classroom. Its big round eyes stared at them and made a cute sound in greeting._

_"Geh." The elegant man said._

_"'Your job is to do this.'"__The man pressed another button, and the rabbit suddenly exploded into little bits of flesh and blood._

_There were a few gasps of horror._

_"Geh."_

_"'I forgot to say, I'm known as Voidman Umbaba. I'm the owner of Voidman Productions. The one beside me is my translator, Hiro.'"_

_"Geh."_

_"'I look forward to working with you.'" The man said as Voidman Umbaba smoothly bowed his head with his arm placed against his chest in a curtsy._

_"I didn't know a single geh can mean so much." Renjou's eyes widened in awe._

_The others nodded along with him, while a few stared at them or are just plain amused._

_"No one's gonna question how violent the thing we're going to make is?" Yotsuba stared at them, deadpanning._

_Voidman Umbaba suddenly stared at him with shock, his eyes turning a comical white as he did a dramatic 'oh my' pose. Lightning struck behind him._

_"Seriously?!"_

* * *

His own homeroom teacher's class was just as bad.

* * *

_"D... Dear, please! I have a class to teach today!" Kikuta blushed a bright red as her husband embraced her in front of the classroom._

_"Well, I don't have class, so I'll watch you instead." The young man said as he nuzzled her hair._

_"We're in school..!"_

_"So?"_

_"Does this mean we get to have bonus scores in math?" Renjou whispered to him._

_"I hope so, Renjou. I really hope so."_

* * *

He was incredibly stressed.

Today, they were having a joint class with the hero course. The teacher, to his dismay, was their homeroom teacher's husband, Ishiki Seo. He was otherwise known as pro hero Thriller.

He didn't know much about pro heroes, but he had a bad feeling about this one.

"Alright, you little brats, let's get this over with." Ishiki growled as he sat back lazily on his seat, a whip in his hand. "If anyone interrupts me while I'm talking, you know what you'll get." He threatened, whipping the air with said weapon as it made a loud whacking noise.

"But, Sir — YEOWCH!"

"I said, _no interrupting_." He glared. "Good. Now listen. As you all know, this school is well known for its joint courses. This class. So we'll have you work together nicely. This means teamwork. Got that?"

They immediately nodded.

"That means team battles. The usual." The teacher continued. "We'll be grouping you all into groups of four. Two hero course students, and two from the support course. We'll have five matches today."

"Also, since you'll be from different courses, the hero course students do the fighting while the support course assists at the back. However, your support course teammates are the ones you'll have to be protecting. The match ends when both of them are caught by the enemy. You can use anything at your disposal, even the support course students."

Said support course students stared in disbelief at him.

_'What the hell did you say?'_

"Just make sure you reach your target. Understand?"

A few support course students gulped nervously, but they all nodded.

"Good. Any questions?"

"Sir," A gray-haired boy raised his hand as he kept a straight face, "How much violence is tolerated here?"

Yotsuba noticed that several of the boy's classmates were slowly taking steps away from him. Only one student stayed beside him, seemingly his friend.

"Good question. As long as they're not dead, you're good." Ishiki replied uncaringly. "I heard we have a lot of medics this year."

Someone cursed in a low voice.

"No more questions? Very nice."

The teacher took a remote from his pocket and clicked on a button, showing a large blue translucent screen filled with their names.

"I've decided the teams with my wife based on your ranks in the entrance exam. Have a look."

* * *

***coughs* I had too much fun in this chapter**.

**Voidman Umbaba is created by XYZ334332. Thank you, for this mighty fine OC. :'3 He'll appear again some time uwu**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but until the cast is entirely finished I can't write too much things yet. I hope the fighting scenes in the next chapters can introduce the OCs well instead uwu**

**The team list will be given next chapter. The first match too. Look forward to it! owo/**

**Thanks for reading~**


	4. Battle Simulation Match I

"First match. Team One: Rido Shizuru and Yoro Oogusa from the Hero Course, Yotsuba Kumori and Kioshi Kuromori from the Support Course, versus Team Two: Shigure Oto and Iroda Iro from the Hero Course, Runa Karuizawa and Shirayuki Animiya from the Support Course." Ishiki read the names aloud.

Kioshi snapped out of his sleepy daze the moment he heard his name being called out. He blinked a few times and yawned, his mind still not processing the chaos happening around him.

"We've decided on these teams with the order of first then last, first then last. Those whose names were said the second time from each course, that is your rank. So you damn better step up your game." Ishiki growled. "Also, for fairness' sake, you won't be allowed to watch your classmates' matches. I'll be announcing when someone gets captured, but that's it."

_'Last...' _Kioshi noted. But he didn't mind being last. All he wanted was to pass the entrance exam. He didn't have any ambitions on being the best or what. Just passing was already good enough.

He glanced towards Shirayuki, the one with the mechanic leopard in class. He was sitting on the leopard's back undisturbed as he chatted with the robot boy, Roi.

Surprisingly, Shirayuki was just as relaxed as he was about this entire low rank thing. He either didn't care about ranks or only cared about passing like him, or both.

Whatever it was, they were going to face against each other now. Maybe he could try to speak to him after this. He seems like a chill guy, and he's been curious about that leopard he's always brought with him anyway.

Perhaps he could learn how to make a walking bed from him. Makes sleeping easier.

"A~h. I knew this would happen when he said it'll be sorted by rank." Shigure laughed with his arms crossed behind his head. "Guess this'll be our draw breaker for last week. No hard feelings okay, buddy?" He said as he glanced at Rido who stood beside him.

"... You counted a noodle eating match?"

"He-eh~"

"... You're ridiculous."

"You counted an arcade fight."

"Touché."

They shook on it, then went to where their team members were.

For their joint classes, they had to go to a huge dome filled with questionable machinery located behind their school. It was made almost entirely of thick blue glass, and inside it was a large field separated with see-through glass walls.

The two teams went through separate doors, and was surprised to find that they could no longer see anyone aside from themselves. The door had lead to a glass tunnel, but the glass blurred everything from their sights.

They couldn't see where the enemy team would be going to, but that also meant the enemy team couldn't see them either.

And since their classmates' voices were immediately silenced the moment they closed the door behind them, they also concluded that the tunnel was soundproof.

"Okay, planning time." Rido began as he faced his teammates. "From what Ishiki-sensei told us, this will be a kidnapping match."

"That sounds really villainous if you put it that way." Yoro's eye twitched.

"You know what they say: 'Learn your enemies before you face against them'." The gray-haired boy shrugged, "Or something like that."

"Never heard of that." Yotsuba mumbled under his breath. Rido chose to ignore him.

"Anyhow, we should probably tell each other about our quirks. After that, we'll start planning. So, mine is..."

* * *

When the teams left the tunnel, the first thing they saw was a wooden hut, one that Ishiki said would be their capture point. They were instructed to bring their 'hostages' there.

The moment the support course members stepped into the enemy team's hut, they could no longer be saved and had to stay there until the match was over. They couldn't be taken out. So the only chance they could save their team members was before they were brought inside.

Around it, trees stretched out as far as the eyes could see. One could hear the sound of rushing waters from nearby, and next to them sat a small pond filled with lily pads and water lilies.

A small green frog jumped out of the waters and onto a lily pad, croaking as it watched four people walk by.

"Are we really inside a building?" Iroda remarked as he looked around with a glint of awe in his teal eyes. "It's like we're in a forest."

Runa noticed the frog at the corner of her eyes. She paused in her footsteps and peered down to look at it more closely, but it immediately jumped back into the pond.

"Yo, we have real animals here?" She said as she looked back towards her teammates. "This is _rad_."

"More like _bad_." Shirayuki sighed. "If I'm not mistaken, Kumori made realistic-looking robots back at the entrance exam."

"Realistic-looking robots?" Shigure repeated questioningly.

"He made giant bugs." The white-haired boy clarified. "Two of our proctors fainted from it."

That kind of event was hard to ignore. Practically everyone at the entrance exam knew who Yotsuba was because of it.

Of course, the hero course students had no way of knowing since they did their exams at a different location.

"Damn." Iroda's eyes widened. "Which one's this Kumori guy?"

"The short one." Shirayuki said unhesitatingly.

"Oh. _That_ guy."

"So what's the problem if he can make stuff that looks like the real thing?" Shigure asked aloud as he stretched his hands out in front of him.

"Well, for one, those robots could be CCTV."

The two hero course students gaped at him.

"... What?"

"You're saying that basically... there's a chance the other team could watch over our movements as we speak?" Iroda concluded.

"Basically. Yeah."

"I didn't know you guys can do that." Shigure mused, his eyes twinkling in amazement. "You support course people are more fearsome than I thought! Oh, but no offense."

"None taken." Shirayuki replied.

"Nice, so how are we going to search for them?" Iroda asked, anxiously watching Runa who was crouching as she stared intently at the green frog now a few lily pads away. She was too close to the pond for comfort.

"I'll take care of that~" Shigure smiled easily as he did a few warm-ups. "Err, Karuizawa-san? Can you get away from there a bit..?"

"Sure, sure." The lavender-haired girl casually waved off as she scooted to the side. "Good luck, Pinky."

Hearing the nickname, the hero student made a brief funny sound before he dashed off, a sudden burst propelling him meters away from them in an instant.

"Woah!" Shirayuki and Iroda reflexively covered themselves from the bits of soil that was thrown at them.

Seeing the green frog jump back into the water as if in reflex, Runa stared thoughtfully at it, pushing her purple-framed glasses up from time to time.

If this frog was indeed a robot and not the real thing, things would be a bit harder than expected.

How were they going to tell them apart if artificial ones act like real ones?

* * *

Meanwhile, the other group was already walking within the forest. Trees surrounded them, and several squirrels came out of their trunks watching them.

They noticed long ago that the school had literally grown a forest within this dome. They've even started calling it a greenhouse at this point, and used that fact to release the automatons Yotsuba had brought.

To keep it safe, they even mixed up the robots with the real ones, putting squirrel robots with the squirrels and birds with the birds.

They even released automatons that looked like bees.

Although they couldn't use all of the robots Yotsuba had, fortunately they were in a forest. They could use much more of them than if the setting had been a city.

They were extremely lucky that the setting hadn't been a desert, or somewhere wide open like a prairie.

But then again that would force them into a face-to-face brawl...

Yoro walked in front of them as Yotsuba followed right behind, followed by Kioshi then Rido.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Kumori?" Yoro asked, staring at the small device in the short boy's hands.

"Yeah. They don't seem to notice yet." Yotsuba replied, one of the two screens showing the view of a large pond and Runa staring right at the camera. "Karuizawa seems suspicious of it though. They might be on to us."

"I dunno. She seems more fascinated than suspicious." Kioshi hummed as he peered down a bit to see.

"A frog?"

"Who knows. She might suddenly lounge at it and capture it for dissecting purposes." The black-haired boy shrugged. "Especially with those legal drugs thing and what-not... Don't tell me you didn't get that kind of impression?"

"Geh." Yotsuba grimaced, watching the screen more closely and prepared to move the amphibian if necessary, his thumb right against a donut-shaped button.

"I still think that we should leave these two somewhere safe while we go hunt the other team's members." Yoro scoffed with his arms crossed behind his head, walking in wide slow steps.

"We could do that if you're willing to stay behind and guard them." Rido stated, narrowing his eyes. "And for sanity's sake– Walk properly!"

"Are you kidding? I want in on the fight!" Yoro growled, ignoring the second remark. "Just because you're rank one doesn't give you the right to boss me around!"

"Yeah, sure... Dead last."

"You-!! It's only because I can't use my quirk much in the entrance exam!!"

"If you guys don't stop now, I'm handing myself over to the enemy team!" Yotsuba snapped. That shut them up.

As if on cue, Yotsuba felt vibrations from his left pocket. The yellow-haired boy was immediately alarmed and warily looked around their surroundings.

"Someone's here?" Kioshi whispered quietly next to him, only moving his pupils to see.

"Yeah."

As they continued to walk, the four of them kept an eye out subtly, searching for anything suspicious close by.

Suddenly, Rido paused and hurriedly twisted around, holding his arm out towards a large tree a few meters beside them.

A transparent sphere appeared at the other side, only a part of it visible since the tree trunk covered most of it. There was a cry of alarm as the sphere floated towards them, carrying a familiar pink-haired boy inside.

"Got you."

* * *

**Rido Shizuru**

**Quirk: Orb - Emitter**

**Rido can surround something or someone in a transparent sphere of different sizes. Its uses vary. **

* * *

"Damn. How did you know I was there?" Shigure gaped, his hands pressed against the transparent walls.

"Magic. A shame you didn't bring at least one of your teammates with you." The gray-haired boy replied.

"I'm not that stupid to risk that!" He gasped, suddenly waving his hand and punched the surface of the barrier without warning.

The sphere broke into pieces with a loud shattering sound, and before any of them could react, the pink-haired boy suddenly propelled himself from the tree and abducted Yotsuba from his team.

* * *

**Shigure Oto**

**Quirk: Force Manipulation - Emitter**

**Like its name, Shigure can manipulate the strength of the force he or others made from their actions. **

* * *

"Akh!"

"HAHAH! Big mistake you did there, Riri!" Shigure cackled as he flew across the forest with a single leap, rotating to escape to the left and beyond their sights.

"_Shameless_!" Yoro's eyes widened. "Get back here, dammit!" He yelled as he dashed towards them.

Kioshi was about to chase after them following Yoro, but he was quickly stopped by an arm held out in front of him.

"... We're not going after them?" The black-haired boy asked in confusion.

"No..." Rido replied solemnly. "Doing that would just lead us to a trap. You saw what that guy can do. If we get too close to their hut, he could just do the same thing he did to Kumori."

Kioshi went silent. It was indeed too risky to follow them, but...

"If you say that, then you're giving up Kumori to them?"

"Yes." Rido bluntly answered. "Keep in mind that this is a team fight. Although it was partly my fault for lowering my guard and letting him get kidnapped... we shouldn't act rashly either. We'll have to let him go."

Kioshi sighed in resignation. He didn't like agreeing to that fact, but he couldn't deny that it was the truth in this case. Following them would most likely end in an immediate loss.

"What about Oogusa?"

The hero student paused for a moment at the question.

"He said he wanted to fight, right? Then let him fight. If he's as strong as he said he was, then he might be a good distraction."

He'll trust Oogusa to save their team member. For now... their target was the enemy team's support course students.

* * *

"Oto caught Kumori." Shirayuki announced as he stared at the screen in his hands. Yotsuba wasn't the only one who could create an automaton CCTV, albeit his was a bit more robotic if one were to take a closer look. He had even sent out Snowy, the snow leopard robot that was always with him, to scout for them. So now their group had at least two trackers.

Compared to the amount the other team probably had sent out, theirs was miniscule in comparison, but at least they had something.

He made the smaller tracker follow Shigure so they could see if something happened where he was, while Snowy remained nearby. It would alarm them if anything were to get near, then they could start escaping again.

Personally, he felt that this plan was rather fool-proof. They just had to stay away in a safe distance while Shigure went to capture the other team's members. They even had Iroda with them as a guard just in case.

But basically, all they needed to do was stall for time.

"This sucks." Runa groaned as she rolled around on the lush grass. "I'm bo~red! What's the point of this _battle_ simulation if we're just gonna run and hide?"

"We don't really have a choice, Karuizawa-san. We're the targets this time." Shirayuki shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe next time."

"I hope it's really a different one next time." She grumbled. "I'll bring Mysterious Drug X and Not-So-Suspicious Vial A for testing, no matter what the instructions might be..."

"Mysterious _what_ and _what_?" Iroda widened his eyes, a bit freaked out.

"Mysterious Drug X and–"

"Don't mind her, Iro-san. She's always like this... I think." Shirayuki interrupted, giving him a hesitant smile. "She probably just has a... unique naming sense."

"Damn straight it is!" Runa nodded, a rather happy expression on her face. "Finally someone that understands! I mean, I named one of my drugs Probably-Safely-Legal Cough Syrup and that person actually refused to drink it! It's effective, I assure you! I tested it and my coughs went away in a jiffy! But they wouldn't drink it just because of the name! The name! Ah, shame on them. Shaaaame!"

Shirayuki did a few awkward coughs.

"Um... Couldn't you name them a bit more... normally, Karuizawa-san?"

He couldn't really blame the other person for not drinking it. Even he had some doubts.

"Myeh~ What's the fun in that?"

He had no words.

* * *

"Meep!" Shigure exclaimed as he landed right in front of their team hut and quickly pushed Yotsuba inside. "Come in, come in! Look, it's very comfy in there!"

Yotsuba couldn't say that it was exactly comfy, but the hut was furnished completely, although they were all made from wood. There were a bed, a chair, a table, and even an unlit oil lamp which was the only thing not from wood.

Why they even put an oil lamp here was something he didn't understand. For the atmosphere, perhaps.

"Sheesh, I wish I were in the support course right now. Sad life." Shigure shook his head. "Anyhow, I better get back to the match. Have a nice stay!" He said before closing the door and leaving the yellow-haired boy all alone.

The room felt quite spacious now that he was the only one there, with silence that he never thought he would experience in this school. He usually passed his days being surrounded by rambunctious people, so he rather appreciated this moment of peace.

But still, being caught just at the first few minutes of the fight? He might've just set up a whole new record in Yukibara.

"Geh." Yotsuba couldn't help but say as he sat on the bed with a snort. "This must be karma for what I said a while ago. How ironic."

And if his team had lost... _Renjou will never leave this down. _

How annoying.

He could bet a hundred bucks that he was smirking very smugly right now. He'd wipe that smirk off his face soon, just wait and see.

_'Let's see now. What can I possibly do in this makeshift prison?' _Yotsuba closed his eyes as he thought._ 'I can't go out, so the only thing I can do is oversee things from here. I still have my tracking devices with me, but...' _

The main problem still stood. He couldn't go out.

If they had been nearby, he could've tried to instruct them some things using his quirk, Sound Relocation, but that was only possible if he could see them. And, well, there was no one here.

_'Damn it.' _Yotsuba grimaced._ 'Wait, do I have anything in my bag that I can use? Just... anything?'_

He rummaged through his bag and put out anything that he could get a hold of, which was not much considering he had practically just released most of them into the wild.

A handful of realistic-looking robots soon lined up on the bed. There was a jellyfish, a cactus, an eel...

... and a severed head of a bird he made from sheer boredom.

He blankly stared at them.

What in the world was he going to do with these?

... Maybe he could do something with the severed bird head..?

Picking up the small object, Yotsuba opened a small opening hidden in between its synthetic feathers and looked through the small gears and wires inside it.

_'This...' _His eyes shone. _'This might just work.'_

He went to the table and started his work.

* * *

"So do you have anything that we could use here?" Rido asked as he and Kioshi trudged along the forest aimlessly whilst paying attention for any suspicious movements.

"Nah."

"_Nah_? Are you really in the support course?"

"I mean, I can create stuff just fine." Kioshi clarified, "But I was expecting a face-to-face match so I really didn't prepare anything that could be used for these kind of situations."

"But what did you bring? Maybe we could use them."

"Smoke bombs, flash bombs, guns..."

Rido was speechless. Using any of those would clearly reveal their location, and right now they needed to be cautious above all else.

"Maybe my quirk can help?" Kioshi offered.

Remembering what he said about his quirk, Blackout, the hero student imagined a black dome suddenly appearing in the middle of the forest, then the other team becoming startled from seeing it.

"Yeah... that'd be useless, wouldn't it?" The black-haired boy chuckled, thinking of the same thing.

"You don't seem bothered by it." Rido pointed out. At how useless his quirk was, he meant.

"Why would I? It might seem lame to others, but for me, it's one of the best quirks I could ever ask for." Kioshi remarked softly.

"Best..?"

"Mm. I mean, it lets me sleep anytime and anywhere I want. And even if it can be pretty conspicuous, people still can't see what's in it." He explained, casually stroking his messy hair in a feeble attempt to neaten it out. "Hell, when I was a child I wished for a quirk that could turn me into a puddle. I think this is pretty cool in comparison."

"... Why a puddle?"

When the other kids would be wishing for powerful quirks so they could become a hero, he actually wanted such a thing?

"Wouldn't it be nice? Sleeping undisturbed since you're a puddle? Even in summer you'd probably still feel cool, being water and all." Kioshi sighed. "I still feel sad about that sometimes. But hey, my quirk right now is good enough, so that's fine."

Rido wisely chose not to say anything. Rather, he had no idea what to say.

At that moment, they suddenly saw something flying towards them.

* * *

Shigure had gone for several miles when he saw a certain dark green-haired boy rushing in front of him with a glare, his face flushed with sweat as he breathed quite heavily from the run.

"Ah, Oogussan! What brings you here?" The pink-haired boy smiled, drifting himself to a stop. "Lemme guess... You came to take Kumorin back, right? Sad. You're just a step too la– Woah!"

He barely managed to dodge a vine from stabbing him as he twisted to the left.

When Shigure looked up, he saw the trees beginning to lean in and spread their branches to surround him and Yoro like a fairly large fighting ring, as if not allowing him to escape.

* * *

**Yoro Oogusa**

**Quirk: King of the Forest - Emitter**

**Yoro can control and grow any kind of plant as long as there is soil. **

* * *

"Hah... Caught up with you, finally." The dark green haired boy declared tiredly, wiping a trail of sweat from his neck. "You won't beat me this time! That entrance exam was a fluke!"

"You're still bitter from that?" Shigure blinked, then gave an easy smile. "Come on~ It's just entrance exam rankings. You still got in!~"

"Shut up!!" He yelled, pointing accusingly at him. "If you didn't steal those last three robots... I would've been fifteenth at least!!"

"Yeah, and I would've been fifth, huh?~" Shigure hummed. "They were worth quite a bunch~ You know I wasn't the only one after them though, right?"

"So? You're the one who ended up stealing them, so I'm angry at _you_!!"

"Ah. Nice to know you're a sensible person. Kinda sad to know that you're petty tho– Oof!" The pink-haired boy crashed against one of the trees after being punched in the sides by one of the leafy branches.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Shigure winced, holding his sides painfully. He was more disturbed by the pain inflicted from the hit rather than the crash itself.

He had lowered the force of the impact to near nonexistence right before he hit the tree, but he didn't expect Yoro to just attack him that suddenly.

Well, maybe he did since he was purposely riling him up, but he didn't expect it to be that fast.

"I knew it. That was nothing to you, huh?" Yoro spat, sounding almost disgusted. "I noticed during the entrance exam, but you and Shizuru are _monsters_. Your quirks are so unfair."

"Yeah, maybe." Shigeru replied, dusting the dust off himself as he rose up. It was an automatic response. He was already used to such accuses that he felt dull to it. He was tired of saying otherwise, and his friend was too.

"Screw that." The dark green-haired boy suddenly said, causing the other boy to look at him with surprise. "So what if you have broken quirks? Even villains must have them too, and as heroes we should be ready to face that."

"Every quirk must have a weakness." He narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists. "I just need to find out yours."

Hearing such threats, Shigeru didn't feel threatened at all. Instead, the corners of his lips began to lift up into a genuine smile. Finally, there was someone who wouldn't just give up after knowing the effects of his quirk.

All his life, the only person who would willingly become his sparring partner was Rido. Everyone else just gave up and ran away.

"I look forward to the match." He bowed, then proceeded to do a stance.

For a moment, the two just stayed still observing each other's movements, but Yoro quickly grew impatient and immediately controlled two trees behind his opponent. Shigure sensed the change of wind behind him and turned around swiftly before kicking the both of them with his legs, sending the trees crashing down as he landed smoothly back on the ground.

But before he was able to even land, another tree swiped its branch towards him and threw him off a few meters in the sky before vines caught his ankles so he's hanged upside down.

"Done already?" Yoro taunted.

Shigure smirked, slamming the back of his foot against the vines and snapped it off. He fell back down as his wavy hair rippled in the wind.

Down below him was a group of trees forming a circle to catch and immobilize him, he guessed. But contrary to Yoro's expectations, he didn't even resist as he directly fell to the obvious trap.

_'Not yet...' _

He knew this wasn't enough to stop his classmate, but he didn't expect the scale of destruction that his quirk was able to create.

Right before his eyes, there was a loud explosion that formed a crater in the middle of those cedar trees and caused them to topple down into it. The pink-haired boy jumped out of the middle of that with ease, switching to lowering the impact on his legs once again for safe landing.

He looked around to find Yoro, who was now nowhere to be found.

Behind him, a tree suddenly began to move and waved its branch towards him. Shigure turned his head to look and reflexively punched it, blasting it off from its roots.

Yoro quickly leapt from his hiding place, taking this chance to actually punch the boy at the face.

The punch did almost nothing but notify him of his presence, meaning that he had his quirk activated in expectation for his attack.

Cursing under his breath, Yoro quickly took off to the trees with Shigure in pursuit.

For a while, they started a destructive game of chase. Yoro ran through the forest as he placed trees in between him and the pink-haired boy to maintain even the slightest bit of distance, but Shigure was quickly closing in as he kept blasting off the trees.

At one time the tree almost hit him, and he barely managed to evade it. It grazed his cheek as a result, one he hissed from. But he had no time to tend to his injuries.

In an attempt to lose him, Yoro ran to the opposite side and hid behind a tree within Shigeru's blindspot after placing another tree there.

He noticed Shigeru's confusion, seeing him start to look to the left and right in search for him. Then, he grew a small vine from the ground that made the boy trip.

"EH?!"

"Got ya!!" Yoro exclaimed, controlling the trees to keep the boy down.

But before he could, a loud bell suddenly rang throughout the dome, signaling the end of their fight.

**"First match... Team One wins."** Ishiki's calm voice reverberated through the speaker.

"Eh?! Oh, danggit! I forgot we were in a team match!" Shigure gasped.

* * *

The two teams left back through the tunnels they came in from, several of them in an upset mood, others still confused, and the rest happy.

"What the hell happened back there? How come we suddenly won?" Yoro asked his team members, a bit begrudgingly since he wasn't able to actually defeat Shigure yet.

"Well, it was like this..." Rido began, "Kumori was captured, but he managed to slip out a flying robot to lead us to the other team. After that I captured all three of them and brought them to our hut."

"... Oh."

Rido decided to leave out the fact that said flying robot was a rather disturbing piece, just a floating head.

"So how about you? It seems you managed to stall us some time." The gray-haired boy mused, rather impressed.

"I _almost_ had him!" Yoro complained. "Then the stupid bell rang! Dammit!"

"Oh? Elaborate."

The two hero students chattered off as they walked back to their classmates, Shigure and a sighing Iroda following them soon after.

"Hey hey, Animiya, right?" Kioshi called out towards the white-haired boy. "There's something I wanna ask you."

"What is it?" Shirayuki blinked, sitting sideways on the mechanic snow leopard.

"So, how did you create this lil' guy? Can you teach me?"

"You mean Snowy? You're interested in making automatons too?" Shirayuki's cat ears perked up.

"Oh, not these kinds exactly. You see, I have this idea of making a walking bed and..."

They walked off talking, Shirayuki nodding at certain points of the black-haired boy's explanation as Kioshi continued describing his plans for a new creation.

Exiting the tunnel after those two, Yotsuba let out a tired sigh. That was possibly the fastest adjustment he had ever done to his creations in his entire life. His fingers were still trembling from the loss of adrenaline rush, and he was exhausted.

Thinking back, doing all this wasn't really worth it. Why did he even push himself so far for again?

"Congrats, Yocchan!" Renjou exclaimed with a cheerful wave when he returned back to his classmates. "A shame you didn't lose though. That would've been hilarious!"

Yotsuba shot him a murderous glare. Oh, right. It was because of this guy.

"Woah, you look like you've been hit by a truck. Though not literally!" Runa said, approaching them with vials containing transparent liquid in hand. "Congrats for winning! Here's a Mostly-Safe Recovery Potion for you!"

Yotsuba deadpanned at her, then at the potion.

"Aw, don't look at me like that! It's the legit thing, really! Take it!" She pushed the vial into his hands, forcing him to take it before she began to look around. "Now who was that guy who they said got wounded... Oh, there he is! Tree Baby, wait up! Take this Mostly-Safe Recovery Potion!"

"I'm not taking something with such a sketchy name!! And also, don't call me that-!!"

Yotsuba blew another heavy sigh, then stared at the vial in his hand as he contemplated what to do with it.

"It should be safe to drink, I think." Renjou assured. "I mean, she had a reputation for saving a lot of lives. It probably isn't poison, I think."

"Very reassuring."

"Hmmm~ I think it should probably be safe! Maybe, prolly! But if you're worried, I know just the thing!" A boy with unruly black hair with red at the tips of his hair suddenly exclaimed beside him, startling the two. They recognized him as Kazuma Jinnouchi, Runa's seatmate.

He was grinning from ear to ear as he abruptly placed a pink colored pill in Yotsuba's other hand. "Here's a healing pill! It's a hundred percent safe, I assure you! Tip top quality!"

_'I dunno... You're suspicious enough to me.'_ Yotsuba held in a grimace at the sudden onslaught of energy.

"... Thanks."

"Yup yup! But really though, try it! It's good, and it heals you, guaranteed!" Kazuma said, his eyes twinkling in what seemed to be excitement.

"Okay, but, uhh, you're fourth in the rankings, aren't you? They should probably be announcing the next match's team-ups now."

"Dunkin' sneezlewits! You're right! Hm? What are dunkin' sneezlewits? Ah, who cares! Ciao! Toodles! I'm off!" The hyper active boy declared before he bounced off to the crowd forming around Ishiki, who was beginning to announce names.

For a while, Yotsuba just stood there with the vial and the pill in both his hands. Renjou was stifling his laughter beside him.

"... I'm tired of life."

"Yeah, yeah." The brown-haired boy patted his friend's shoulder repeatedly as he shook in mirth. "Come on, son. Take your medicine."

"_You_ take it!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I still haven't received all the submissions yet, so I can't put the entire match roster. I'll just write them up as we go.**

**Other than the support course, I'll also be introducing the hero course because they'll be our partners in the long run. I hope you guys enjoyed their interactions uwu**

**Iroda's quirk will be revealed sometime in the future. He's just very unlucky today :'D Also a few other hero course students if they're as unfortunate as he was.**

**Thanks for reading~**


	5. Second Match Preparations

_**CRASH**_

Glass fragments slit the cheeks of a pale white boy, who closed his eyes as if he expected it. With eerie calmness he wiped the trickles of red away, only wincing slightly at the sharp burning pain he felt from the contact.

_"U.A... __**U.A...!**_" A woman shrieked, scratching her face in sheer frustration with her sharp nails. Her expression was completely distorted from the gentle smile she had just a few moments ago, before his report had ruined it. Blood began to drip from her open wounds, a sight that pained the boy's heart. They had only just healed, only to bleed again.

"_**U.A.-! First it was me, now you again refused my son-!**_" She screamed, "**Simple-minded cretins..! **Destroy these robots, you say..? _To hell with this entrance exam_-_!_ Do heroes have to be such violent imbeciles..?! You only want those with power?! _You think you're so powerful to demand such a thing?!_"

"Mother..." The pale boy softly spoke up.

Suddenly remembering the presence of her son, the woman finally snapped out of her trance. She stared at him, horrified, not even minding her bloody appearance as she rushed towards him, gushing over him with extreme kindness contrary to her previous state.

"My poor son..! I'm so sorry, so sorry!" She moved in to hug him, hesitating as she warily kept a distance to avoid soaking him with her blood. "I-I'm sorry, sweetie! I didn't mean to hurt you..!"

"Mom, it's okay..." The boy reassured her, "... I'll call Doc, okay?"

His mother watched with tightened lips as the silver-haired boy left the room, and sighed deeply, resting her cheek on her hand.

"The support course..." She bitterly mumbled. "What's the use of being in the support course?"

"**I will ruin you, U.A... Just wait and see...**"

* * *

_"Battle simulations will be pushed back?" The students chorused in surprise._

_"Yes. Going on with it would just be a waste of time." Ishiki said. "Yukibara focuses on teamwork between the support and hero course, but the previous match... barely has any of it. I'm disappointed." _

_Some of the first match's participants widened their eyes, then lowered their heads in shame. They had indeed forgotten the main point of the match in pursuit of victory. _

_"At this rate, all the matches will just be the same," The teacher stared at them all with narrowed eyes, undoubtedly hitting the mark as he watched the students began to turn antsy and sheepish. "Third team and fourth team, I'll give you one week to properly discuss your plans for the match. Do not disappoint." _

* * *

"Woaahh! So _this_ is how the dorms look!" Kazuma Jinnouchi gaped as he excitedly looked at his surroundings.

Yukibara's dorms were built similar to the school, with a taller structure and elevators provided to move through all ten floors. There were also stairs built on the opposite direction. The place was glistening clean.

"Heeh... Not bad. I should consider moving here." Mai Hanetsu remarked with an impressed smirk as the group of three entered the first floor elevator. "What did Kosugi say again? The fourth floor, was it?"

"Yup yup! Room 407!" Kazuma confirmed, pressing the floor button. "It's on the left side after the lift opens, he said!"

Kenji Sato watched quietly by the side as the two conversed.

Kazuma Jinnouchi was his classmate, and despite his... eccentricities, ranked third. He was by far the most hyperactive person in their class, jumping from here to there like an excited puppy.

From what he experienced at the entrance exam, the principal didn't judge them through normal means. He saw plenty of notable works, but none of them made it through. He himself barely passed, getting a measly rank of sixteen.

He had expected to at least be in the top five, but ended up being far from it. Not just his father, but even he had been frustrated at the results. As his father's successor, such a thing was unacceptable.

_'No matter. I still have time to turn it around.' _He thought, and firmly believed. It annoyed him that the ones who entered the top five were mostly people without any motivation to compete, except for one.

He looked at the paper in his hands.

* * *

_Team 3: _  
_ Hero Course - Koruri Yua, Rangetsu Okuda_  
_ Support Course - Tsubusu Sosaku, Mizuki Roa_

_Team 4: _  
_ Hero Course - Ohta Kosugi, Mai Hanetsu_  
_ Support Course - Kazuma Jinnouchi, Kenji Sato_

* * *

Tsubusu Sosaku, one of the opponents they would face next week.

She was undoubtedly a hard-worker, and most definitely one of the better students in their class. If he could choose anyone who deserved first place, it would be her. Frankly, he didn't understand why the other guy, Yotsuba Kumori, was. He and his friend seemed more like class clowns to him.

In addition, he was even the one who got captured first during their match yesterday.

Kenji's eyes darkened at the reminder.

He would set his point across in their match: the class rankings were a fluke.

When Kenji, Kazuma, and Mai entered Ohta Kosugi's room, they saw something unexpected.

The boy was sitting in a seiza on the floor, making pottery. His thigh-length hair that usually fell from the sides of his face was pulled to the back of his head and tied into a loose ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way of his work. Combined with the fact that the hair at the back of his head was short, just reaching his nape, and with his ahoge, his current hairstyle was very strange.

As someone with short hair, Kenji always wondered why he'd use such an impractical hairstyle, especially for someone in the hero course. It's already proving to be a hassle, but he couldn't just go straight up and ask.

"Uh..." He tried to speak up, awkwardly staring at their teammate who was quietly spinning clay on a spinning wheel. "... Kosugi..?"

"Oh, you're all here." He glanced up at them, "Let me finish this one first. I'm almost done."

"You made all this, Kosugi-san?!" Kazuma's eyes brightened, carefully approaching the bowls and vases lined up in his room. "Cool! So many different pots!"

"Mmhm. My family owns a pottery shop, so I'm helping out a bit." He said before placing the finished pot in an electric kiln. "There. Oh, sit down anywhere. I don't mind."

The three began looking for a place to sit, ending up in a square formation on the floor.

"Sooo..." Kazuma clapped his hands once, "How do we start?"

"Well, what kind of things do you guys make?" Ohta curiously asked as he began to pull off his hair tie, moving his hair back to the front.

Kazuma answered, "Oh, it varies from person to person, really! I don't know about Sato-san, but the stuffs I make kinda revolve around my Quirk in some way or another!"

"Oh? What does your Quirk do?" Mai inquired, thoroughly interested.

With a beaming smile, the boy stretched both his hands out, with one on top of the other. When he pulled his other hand away, a green pill floated up for them all to see.

"What is this?" Kenji blinked. What a strange Quirk.

"Why, Sato-san, it's a strength enhancement pill! I can create a bunch of these, with four different colors and effects! This is one of them!" Kazuma proudly explained. "The other stuffs enhance your senses, speed... and one even heals! A hundred percent effective I tell you!"

"Hoooo..." Ohta stared at the pill with full interest. "Can I try?"

"Sure, go ahead! Bon appétit!"

Just when Ohta took the floating pill and threw it into his mouth, Kazuma suddenly remembered something and said, "Oh, I should probably tell you this. These pills of mine have this side effect whenever someone uses them and they-"

POOF

Before their eyes, Ohta suddenly turned entirely green, from his hair, eyes, to his skin. Kenji and Mai immediately widened their eyes in shock.

"-change your... color... entirely..." Kazuma trailed off. Seeing Kenji and Mai's looks of disbelief towards him, he began to feel awkward and repeatedly prostrated apologetically. "I'm really sorry, Kosugi-san! I'm really really _really_ sorry!"

The boy didn't reply, still busy munching as he stared at his now green hand. After a while of tense silence, he stood up and made his way towards a particularly large vase that was half his height. He placed both his hands on its sides, and lifted it up with ease.

The two students widened their eyes once more, watching as Ohta easily began to balance the vase with one hand as if it weighed a feather.

"Well, with this we know that it definitely works." He stated, placing the vase back down. "Do the effects last at the same time as the color?"

"E-Eh? U-Uh... Yeah! It does!"

"How long?"

"It... um... ranges from a few minutes to a few days..." Kazuma winced. "I'm really sorry for that, Kosugi-san."

"Okay, so we could also know the time limit. That's good." The green boy nodded understandingly, not caring at all that he was entirely green.

Then, he tapped his arm, his colors suddenly reverting back to how it had been.

Seeing that, the three gaped.

"My Quirk's called Glitch." He began, "With it, anything I touch will malfunction, even other people's Quirks. I can basically decide how they'll be malfunctioning as well."

The corners of his lips lifted up into a meaningful smile.

"Quite useful, isn't it?"

"Useful?! That's damn OP! Some people have all the luck! Damn it!"

"Hanetsu-san, your real personality's showing..."

"WOOOOO! Thank goodness for your Quirk, Kosugi-san! IT'S CRAZY-NONSENSICAL-PSYCHEDELIC-PILL-BOY SHOWTIME NEXT MATCH!"

"Oi oi oi. Quiet down, both of you. People can hear us. Besides, we still haven't decided what to do yet. We can't just rely on Jinnouchi's pills."

* * *

A girl paused in her tracks when she heard the noise from the room nearby. Tucking her white hair behind her ear, she listened to a familiar voice. Her eyes turned downcast.

_'This is... Kazuma's group... isn't it?'_ She solemnly thought. _'They seem to get along... unlike ours...'_

_BAM_

_"What did you just say?!" _

_Mizuki seethed at Tsubusu, who was rolling her eyes at her. _

_"I said that this thing's useless. We're going to fight, so we absolutely can't afford any side effects. Headaches, nausea... Why would we want to risk getting any of these, you dimwit? Perfect them, then we'll consider using it." _

_"Who made _you _the boss?! Just because you're a higher rank doesn't mean you get to boss us around! Besides, what's with the way you're speaking!? How rude!" _

_"G-Guys... Calm down..." Koruri feebly said, sitting awkwardly as the two girls completely ignored her in their quarrel. "Guys..." _

_"Just let them be..." Rangetsu yawned as he laid down on the floor, staying far away from them, from her. She noticed, and she already knew why._

_"... Shouldn't we stop them..?" _

_"Ah? I don't really care. __We're the ones doing the fighting anyway. They're just hitching a ride."_

_"B-But Ishiki-sensei told us to work together, didn't he..?!"_

_Rangetsu scoffed. "Yeah. Sosaku's making our equipment, and Roa's in charge of medicine. What else can they do? Fight? Heh. Laughable."_

_With that, the boy turned away from her. _

_"I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me." _

_Koruri fell silent as she helplessly watched her classmate bringing himself to dreamland. She wanted to deny him, but found her words stuck in her throat. She couldn't bring herself to speak up in front of his sharp gaze, as if daring her to say otherwise. She was afraid._

_She wished she could be a little bit braver... just like that person._

Looking at the snow starting to form on the palm of her hand, Koruri sighed, pulling up her gray scarf to cover her cold breaths.

_'Our team's ruined.'_

* * *

**3: I'M ALIVE WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Sorry for the late update ya'll, but HTBS is still active and ongoing! The next chapter probably won't take that long since I already have an idea in mind. Hopefully. Shoo, procrastination! Shoo! OWO**

**Anyhow! Here we got a sneak peek on our future villains! A reminder that the school our cast's going to is named Yukibara, not U.A.,(I've been getting lots of misunderstandings about this.), so yeah the villains aren't gonna target our cast's school. Ohoho! How will this work? Let's wait and see uwu**

**Another reminder that in the battle matches, the other teams couldn't watch their classmates' matches. The only ones that know what's going on are the ones involved in the match. The teacher will only announce who got captured. That's it. This is to prevent cheating by familiarizing themselves with their surroundings. **

**Starting from next match, the students not involved in the fight will be asked to stay in their classrooms, a fact I'll also be putting into the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
